Corvin Daminous
Personality Often very quiet and reserved but when he does choose to speak it would be wise to listen closely as he detests repeating himself. Not one for violence he will generaly try and find a peaceful solution. However, failing this he will resort to more... "unsavory methods" which would consist of him using his first hand experience of torture and mental manipulation to force his desired outcome. His tone of voice is always calm never losing his temper or even raising his voice. A fact which some people find increasingly frustrating as he tends to speak only a few decibels above a whisper in the first place. He is never on time for anything, however he takes what some would percieve as a twisted pleasure for berating others that miss deadlines even if he himself arrives later than them. He takes the world and it's people at his own pace often stopping to marvel at the simple things such as waiting an entire year for a single flower to bloom. Bio He shares little of his past but what is known is common knowledge. He has no memory of his life before he turned 11 it was at this point that his "gift" had started to manifest usually during violet outbursts he would find himself in a dream like state, one of his earliest memories is wandering through a remote village in the mountains the area around him silent as the proverbial grave aside from the steady drip of the blood and gore falling to the crisp white snow at his feet. He can never remember where the blood came from, if it was his own or something far more sinister. After several days he had reached the bottom of the mountain and all those who he came across simply looked past him as though he didn't even exist He could not possibly fathom why no one would speak to him or even come near him, it would not be for several years later that he discovered the reason for this. During times of increased stress or anger he would shift his entire body into the ethereal realm, cut off from everyone else he sought solace within himself trusting only himself. When he finally felt it was safe for him to return to the physical world he spoke in nothing louder than a whisper for fear he would lose control, every night he was plagued with horrific nightmares seeing people torn apart as though by invisible hands. Prefering to be alone rather than interact with others fearing for thier safety and his own rapidly declining sanity he once again left civilisation behind. As the years went by he began to see the beauty in the things around him , the lengthly time it took for a single mountain flower to bloom for only a few minutes to him, was the most precious thing in the world. During this time he would spend his nights honing his gift at first only visiting people during thier dreams. Two more bitterly cold winters would pass before he felt safe enough to return to the world of man his skin pitch black from frostbite , his eyes having turned a startling white due to his time spent in the ethereal realm. His inhuman appearance resulted in the superstition that he was a demon in human form, he took a twisted sense of pleasure from this as people would give him fresh clothing and food for the asking terrified he would attack them. He adopted a hooded and cloaked appearance hiding as much of his unatural features as he could travelling only by night as the lonliness of such an existence began to take it's toll. Walking past a group of people in the dead of night he overheard them talking of the guild halls and for some reason the prospect of such a life suddenly appealed to him. From that night onward his mind was on one task, find a guild willing to accept him. Magic Dream Walking: this is not an offensive ability and he has yet to test just how long he can maintain it. However this ability allows him to enter the ethereal plane also known as the realm of dreams , whilst inside this isolated realm he moves like a ghost able to enter the minds of those he perceives around him. Whilst not able to influence the person in this state he can see recent memories such as daily events reliving them through that persons eyes. Blooming Rose: Inspired by the mountain flowers of his earlier years this unique ability allows him to manipulate the energies of the ethereal realm into the physical for a short time. three minutes The ethereal energies take the form of a large white rose which slowly blooms, it is harmless until the rose is in full bloom at which point it then begins to steadily drain the mana from it's intended target. distance from the caster , 2 meters. Maximum range of the full bloomed rose, 3 meter radius Hands of Nightmare: This short range melee ability covers his body from shoulders to fingertips in ethereal energies which take the form of grasping clawed hands as though seeking to drag the victim back into the ethereal realm. range 2 ft infront of the caster if these grasping claws make contact with living flesh they would give the sensation of being dipped into liquid nitrogen and leave a frozen scar in the shape of the claws. Although not inherently deadly from a first strike, a sustained grasp would likely send the victim into a state of shock resulting in cardiac arrest. duration from time of casting 10 minutes The Waking Dream: After years of isolation he has learned that if he is able to concentrate for long enough minutes unbroken concentration He is able to create an isolated section of the dream space diameter outwards from his location within this dream space the laws of reality do not apply and are subject to his whims and desires water taking on the properties of fire and vice versa this is amongst his most powerful abilities, but the duration is extremely limited due to the constant drain on his magical energies. minutes He can extend this duration through sheer force of will by an additional 50% but he will need to rest for a minimum of 24 hours after doing this. The Endless Fall: By concentrating all his magic into a single focused point he is able to generate an ever rising platform of ethereal energies, the pillar will continue to rise by 5ft every 2 seconds until his mana pool is entirely drained at which point the pillar will cease to exist within the physical realm , if he is at full strength when performing this technique the total distance the victim would fall from would be 1,500ft high enough to reach terminal velocity , if he maintains it for the full 10 minutes Tools&Equipment N/A Other Information Age: 22 Nickname: The Dream Demon Height: 5'9 Weight: 145lbs Most Precious Belonging: The very first flower he ever watched bloom [ he built a safe haven for it using stones from an old burial mound making sure it can still get what it needs] Category:Male Characters Category:Caster